Are You Ready?
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Both bad boy's of the school, both very popular and well known for different things. But the're a couple, and people don't know about it and think they hate each other because of their reputations. Dan wants to keep it a secret, Phil doesn't. Things happen.


Dan Howell was the bad boy that everybody loved and everybody wanted to be with and hang out with constantly. He smoked way too much and went to parties on the weekends, staying out late and never listened to anyone. He did what he want and got what he want.

Though, Dan wasn't the only 'bad boy' in school. He had competition, and that was none other than Phil Lester. Phil was two years older than him, and had more experience; he was 18 while Dan was only 16. Phil had way more friends and was definitely at the top, and everybody knew who he was no matter where you were at or who you were with.

People at school thought and assumed that Dan and Phil hated each other because they were both popular and they were both bad boy's. But, that wasn't the case at all.

In fact, Dan and Phil were totally and completely in love with each other.

The only problem was that, Phil wanted to come out to everybody and tell everybody that they were together and have been dating each other for over a year. Dan didn't want to, as he was still growing up and discovering himself. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell people that he was gay yet and that he had an older boyfriend, not even his family knew he was gay.

Dan and Phil argued about coming out quite a bit, and it was putting a strain on their relationship, and Phil was worried that this was going to tear everything apart. He loved Dan and he definitely didn't want to lose him, or even pressure him into something he didn't want to do, but he also didn't want to continue hiding like they were.

"God, I cannot wait for this day to be over with," Dan groaned as he shut his locker.

"Because you want to go to that party tomorrow?" Carried asked, raising his eyebrows.

Dan looked over at his best friend, Carrie Fletcher, and smiled. "Exactly," he said.

"Is this really how you're going to spend your high school days? Going to random parties and getting totally wasted? There's got to be something else you could be doing," Carrie said.

"Carr, how many times are you going to give me this speech?" Dan asked.

"Until it sinks into our head," Carrie said. She grinned.

"I'm happy, and that's all that matters," Dan told her. He turned around and started walking, and he gasped as soon as he ran into someone. "What the fuck?!" He hissed.

"Watch where you're going next time, Howell,"

Dan froze for a few seconds and smiled to himself as soon as he heard the familiar voice.

"Lester," Dan hissed as he looked up at the beautiful blue eyes.

Phil smirked as he stared down at him. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I've got free period. One of the perks of being a senior," Phil answered.

"Whatever," Dan rolled his eyes. "Get out of my way." He pushed past Phil and then he grabbed Carrie and walked away without saying another word to him.

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" Carrie asked as she followed Dan.

"I've got a reputation to protect," Dan said. He sighed.

"There's more to life than protecting a reputation," Carrie whispered.

"Oh whatever. You go to class, I'm skipping today. Catch you later?" Dan asked.

"Ugh. Boys," Carrie said. She shook her head and then she walked away from Dan.

Dan smirked and then he pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Phil, telling him to meet him in the bathroom. Dan always skipped class, mostly to hang out with Phil.

Phil took no time going to the bathroom. When he walked in, he looked up and then he smirked as soon as he saw Dan leaning against the wall. "Hey stranger,"

"Hey," Dan said as he stood straight up. "What took you so long?"

"Does it matter?" Phil asked as he walked over to Dan and wrapped his arms around him, wasting no time in pulling him into a kiss. He smiled as soon as Dan kissed him back.

Dan moaned as Phil pushed him against the wall. "Phil," he whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. He took a few deep breaths, trying to catch his breath. "Someone will see us."

Phil sighed as he stared at Dan for a few seconds. He kissed him a few times before he grabbed him and then he pulled him into the largest stall. He locked the door and then he shoved Dan against the door, smirking as he watched him. "Much better," he whispered.

"You're lucky I love you so much," Dan said as Phil kissed his neck a few times.

Phil pulled away and then he looked at Dan again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"All of this sneaking around? I'm surprised we haven't gotten caught yet," Dan said.

"Dan, I already told you that I'm ready to come out," Phil said.

"And I told you I'm not ready to come out," Dan mumbled.

"What do you want from me then Dan? We've gone through this a million times," Phil said, sighing. "I just... I don't know what you want me to do at this point."

"I want you to give me more time to think about this," Dan begged.

"I've given you time, Dan! We've been dating over a year," Phil snapped.

Dan flinched slightly. "I'm only 16 Phil, I'm still growing up," he said.

"I understand that... but are you really going to live your life in fear?" Phil asked, kissing Dan gently. "I want you to be happy and I know hiding from your family is making you upset.

"But hiding is the only way that I can protect myself," Dan told him.

"Protect yourself from what?" Phil asked, stepping away from Dan.

"From homophobic people in this town. You know people are homophobic around here," Dan hissed. "I don't want to risk what I have because of people like that!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Phil asked, getting more frustrated.

"Ugh, would you just... just fuck off, alright?!" Dan turned around and opened the door, and then he stormed out of the bathroom without saying another word to Phil.

It was the next day, the night of the big party that Dan had been looking forward to. It was supposed to be 'the biggest party of the year', and he was glad that he wasn't missing it.

Dan hadn't spoken to Phil since their little argument yesterday, and he needed something to get his mind off of Phil because he was going crazy thinking about him so much. He was still upset with Phil and even though he missed him, he wasn't ready to talk to him.

"I hope Phil Lester isn't going to be here," Dan said as he walked into the house, of where the party was being taken place. It was 8 o'clock, and Dan was ready to have fun and get drunk.

"I heard he was going to be here," Chris Kendall, Dan's friend, said.

"Just fucking great," Dan mumbled. He sighed and then he walked into the kitchen. Thankfully, people didn't care if you were underage or not and there weren't any parents around which meant that Dan could drink as much as he wanted.

"Sup Dan?" Dan smiled and chatted with a few people, before he finally got his drink.

It's been nearly an hour since Dan arrived at the party. And so far, so good. Dan wasn't completely drunk yet but he was certainly getting there, he's already had five drinks.

And the good thing was, Dan hadn't seen Phil yet even though he knew that he was there.

"How the fuck are you not drunk yet, Dan?" Chris asked.

Dan laughed. "I don't even know if I'm being honest," he replied. "I'm going to get another drink though... do you want anything dude?" He looked down at Chris and he rolled his eyes as soon as he saw that Chris was already occupied by making out with PJ, their other friend.

Dan walked out of the living room and made his way through the crowd of people and finally made it to the kitchen. He looked up and gasped as soon as he saw Phil, pinned up against the wall by another boy who wasn't him. They were already in a heated makeout session.

It absolutely broke Dan's heart seeing Phil actually kissing another boy.

Phil glanced over and his eyes went wide with shock as soon as he saw Dan standing there, and staring at him with wide eyes. He quickly pushed away the boy.

"Dude, what the hell?" The boy asked, looking up at Phil.

"Fuck off, now!" Phil snapped before he pushed him out of his way and he immediately ran over to Dan and grabbed his hand before he could run off. "Dan. Please let me explain..."

"I don't need a fucking explanation!" Dan yelled angrily as he pulled his hand away from Phil.

"He means nothing to me!" Phil yelled back at Dan.

"You still kissed him! I would never ever kiss another boy no matter what-" Dan's eyes began to water up as he stared at Phil. "I know that you were upset with me but that doesn't give you the right to fucking cheat on me with someone else! You're a pig!" Dan turned around and then he stormed out of the house, shoving anyone who was in his way.

"Shit," Phil immediately ran after Dan. "Dan!" He followed Dan off of the porch, grabbing his arm before he could go anywhere. "Dan, baby... please don't do this."

"Do what?!" Dan screamed as he turned around and faced Phil. "Break up with you?"

"Please Dan. I can't lose you," Phil whispered as he pulled Dan closer.

"You should have thought about that before you kissed another boy," Dan hissed before he snatched his hand away from Phil and stormed away from him without saying another word.

It's been three months. Three months since Phil has spoken to Dan.

Phil has been trying his absolute hardest to win Dan back, even though they hadn't technically broken up. Phil assumed they were because Dan wasn't answering any of his calls or text messages, and he completely ignored him every time they saw each other at school.

Pretty much, everybody at school knew what had happened between Dan and Phil and everybody knew that something was going on between them even though Dan or Phil weren't saying anything about it to anyone. They didn't want any rumors to start.

It was a Friday afternoon when Dan was at school in the bathroom. It had been another rough day of him trying to avoid Phil at all costs, and Phil seemed to be every today.

Dan was standing in front of the mirrors, texting on his phone.

"Howell!" Dan jumped as soon as he heard someone yell his name. He looked over and smiled a bit when he saw that it was one of his friends, Eddy Bakers.

"Oh, hey Eddy. What's up?" Dan asked, putting his phone back into his pockets.

Dan gasped as soon as he was grabbed and thrown against the hard bathroom wall.

"Why don't you start telling the truth?" Eddy hissed as he held onto Dan tightly.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked, trying not to show that he was scared.

"The fucking truth, that's what. Everybody knows something's going on with you and Lester so why don't you just tell people the truth," Eddy said. "You're gay, aren't you?"

"Well, isn't it obviously?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sick freak," Eddy growled. "The both of you!"

"So, what are you going to do? Tell the school? Punch me? Kick me? Beat me up?" Dan asked.

"How about all of them?" Eddy asked as he raised his first.

"Don't even think about it," Dan gasped as soon as Eddy was pulled off of him.

"Get off me!" Eddy yelled as soon as he was grabbed.

"Don't him and I swear you'll regret it,"

"Phil," Dan breathed as his eyes went wide with shock.

Eddy looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw that it was none other than Phil Lester, who was much bigger and taller than him and could definitely beat him to the ground.

"Look, dude... w-we were just talking..." Dan rolled his eyes.

"Don't even try to lie. Stay the hell away from Dan, got it?" Phil warned. He let go of Eddy and scoffed as he watched him walk away. He looked over and immediately walked over to Dan, suddenly not caring about everything that's happened between them. All Phil really cared about was if Dan was hurt or not or if he was okay. That's all that mattered. "Are you okay?"

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. "I-I'm fine," he whispered.

"So, you told him you were gay?" Phil asked.

"Oh. Y-You heard that part?" Dan asked, nervously looked up at Phil.

"Pretty much all of it actually," Phil said. He sighed softly as he stared at Dan.

"Now everybody is going to know that I'm gay," Dan mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want people to find out like this. It's all my fault," Phil said.

"It is... but I'm not going to blame you," Dan looked up at Phil again.

"Why not?" Phil asked, blinking a few times with confusion.

"Because it's also my fault. I shouldn't have been so scared to come out," Dan said.

"It's totally natural to feel scared about something like this," Phil told him. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Cheating on you before. I know that it's probably too late but-" Phil began to say, but he was quickly cut off by Dan kissing him on the lips. Phil's eyes went wide with shock, but within' seconds, he began to kiss Dan back. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer.

"You talk way too much," Dan whispered against Phil's lips.

Phil couldn't help but smile. "I've missed you," he whispered.

"Are you ready for the world to know we're a couple?" Dan asked, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and holding onto him. A smile formed on his lips as he stared at Phil.

"Wait, really? We're... we're still a couple?" Phil asked, shocked but happy at the same time.

"Hell yeah. Sure, I was mad at you but... I'd be stupid to let you go," Dan said.

Phil chuckled and kissed Dan again. "Of course I'm ready,"


End file.
